yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival 02
Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival 02, often referred as 2YMF 01, was the second edition of the Second Chance Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Yevragrad, Aythmos and Zhavina as it won the previous edition with the song "Brat Na Brata". Klava Koka was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-three countries participated in the second edition, Agartias and Woodvale being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return. Nevertheless Vulpihjel and Ynaiven did withdraw after both participating in the debut edition. The recap has been published on the 24th of november, while the results were shown on the 8th of december 2019. The winner of the edition was Agartias with the song "Mudbira" performed by A-WA, which scored 123 points, five points over the runner-up, Nabeelo with 118 points and the song "Barrio" from Mahmood. The top 3 complete made Yaranesia with Iveta Mukuchyan's song "Hayastani Aghjikner" with an amount of 111 points. Pacamonea received only 13 points and was therefore the last place of the second edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Senior Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The singer has to be at a minimum of 50 years old at the date of the song release. Featuring acts are allowed as long as they play a minor role in the song. Songs from the ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Cyncordia, finishing 16th and it was closed by Astenau, taking the 4th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the middle and closing position finished in the top 5. Participants With twenty-three countries, there were also twenty-three artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 14 female participants and only 5 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 9 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 50% woman, 32% groups and only 18% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-two countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos